Bruce Campbell
Bruce Lorne Campbell (Royal Oak, Michigan, 22 de junio de 1958) es un actor de cine y escritor estadounidense. Es conocido por interpretar a Ash Williams en la trilogía de The Evil Dead. Biografía Primeros años Campbell nació en Royal Oak (Michigan), hijo de Joanne Louise Pickens, ama de casa, y Charles Newton Campbell, un actor e inspector de vallas publicitarias. Tiene un hermano mayor, Don, y un medio-hermano mayor, llamado Michael. Actualmente vive en una granja de Jacksonville, Oregon, junto a su esposa, la diseñadora Ida Gearon. Campbell posee ascendencia escocesa. Campbell comenzó a actuar cuando era adolescente e hizo algunas películas junto a sus amigos en formato Super 8 mm. Tras conocer a Sam Raimi en el instituto los dos se convirtieron en buenos amigos y comenzaron a hacer películas juntos. Campbell estudió en la Western Michigan University mientras continuaba trabajando como actor. Un par de años después y tras cincuenta pequeñas películas, junto a familiares trabajaron en la película The Evil Dead. Campbell fue el protagonista y trabajó tras las cámaras, recibiendo el crédito de coproductor ejecutivo; Raimi escribió, dirigió y editó. Cuatro años después la película se convirtió en un objeto de culto en Gran Bretaña, lo que llevó a crear dos secuelas: Evil Dead II y Army of Darkness. Papeles importantes El papel más importante que ha tenido Campbell es el de Ashley J. "Ash" Williams para la película de Sam Raimi Evil Dead, el actor ha aparecido también en otras películas de Raimi. Campbell siempre ha elegido papeles estrafalarios, como a Elvis Presley en la película Bubba Ho-Tep, y la mayoría de las veces aparece en películas que van directo a video o televisión por cable. Además de Bubba Ho-Tep, Campbell trabajó en la película del 2005 Sky High, y protagoniza la próxima My Name is Bruce. También es el narrador de ambos videojuegos de Spiderman basados en las películas y protagonista del videojuego Evil Dead: Regeneration Campbell iba a protagonizar la película Darkman, pero el estudio insistió en Liam Neeson, ya que no estaban seguros de las habilidades de Campbell para interpretar al personaje.Darkman (1990) - Trivia Campbell participó tras las cámaras, siendo acreditado por su trabajo de voz, y aparece en la última escena de la película. Fue también una de las opciones para protagonizar la película de The Phantom, basada en el popular personaje de historieta, pero el papel fue dado a Billy Zane,The Phantom (1996) - Trivia quien estaba interesado en el trabajo. Su compañero en Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Kevin Smith estaba interesado en ser uno de los tres enemigos de Lee Falk. Cameos Campbell ha tenido varios cameos en películas, y es conocido por haber aparecido en distintos géneros, casi siempre para servir como actor cómico. Ha hecho cameos en las tres películas de Spider-Man. En la primera hizo de un presentador de lucha libre que le da al "hombre araña" su nombre. En la secuela, hizo de un portero, Dylan Reid, quien critica a Peter Parker por su apariencia y no lo deja entrar a la obra de Mary-Jane. En la tercera hace de Maître francés en el restaurante donde Peter va a pedir la mano de Mary-Jane. El personaje aparece en Amazing Spider-Man #515, dibujado exactamente como Campbell. También aparece como un cirujano plástico en la película de John Carpenter Escape from L.A.. Ha hecho pequeños papeles en películas de Joel y Ethan Coen, como Fargo, Intolerable Cruelty, The Hudsucker Proxy y El quinteto de la muerte. En el cómic de la Nueva Trilogía, Star Wars: Unión, uno de los imperiales tiene su cara, junto con otros actores famosos que ponen cara a diversos personajes. Estilo y personalidad Mucha gente considera a Campbell como la estrella más grande del cine "clase B" de todos los tiempos. Su estilo de actuación refleja un marcado machismo que lo hace interpretar personajes como Ash Williams, al cual Campbell se refiere como "un idiota como el resto de nosotros".Spawn.Com >> News Este estilo es parodiado en la película The Majestic donde Campbell aparece como Roland, un explorador intrépido en la película de clase B Pirates of the Sahara, escrita por el personaje que interpreta Jim Carrey. A través de los años, Bruce ha adquirido un gran número de fanáticos y es el actor favorito en convenciones de cine. Campbell tiene la reputación de ser uno de los personajes más simpáticos en el medio ya que ayuda a mucha gente interesada en el área, y da consejos sobre el cine en su sitio web. Televisión y videojuegos Fuera de las películas, Campbell ha aparecido en un número de series de televisión. Trabajó en The Adventures of Brisco County, Jr., una comedia western creada por Jeffrey Boam y Carlton Cuse (quien escribió y produjo Lost de ABC) que duró una temporada y Jack of All Trades, serie ubicada en los primeros días de la independencia estadounidense. Es conocido también por su papel secundario Autolycus ("el rey de los ladrones") en la serie de fantasía Hercules: The Legendary Journeys y Xena: la princesa guerrera. También ha dirigido un número de episodios de Hercules y Xena., incluyendo el final de la serie "Hercules". También ha tenido un papel dramático como un detective que busca venganza por la muerte de su padre en dos episodios de Homicide: Life on the Street. Irónicamente, aunque en ese tiempo se dedicaba a trabajos más dramáticos, Campbell no audicionó para ese papel. El productor de Homicide, Tom Fontana, era fanático de Campbell y le preguntó si quería aparecer en el programa. Campbell luego hizo el papel de un demonio en el episodio de The X-Files "Terms of Endearment". Campbell ha trabajado como narrador en varios videojuegos. Es la voz de Ash en los tres últimos juegos de Evil Dead, además de otros como Pitfall 3-D: Beyond the Jungle, Spider-Man: The Movie y Spiderman 2. Además hace la voz del personaje Jake Logan en el videojuego de ordenador, Tachyon: The Fringe y la voz de Magnanimous en Megas XLR. Ha tenido varias apariciones en otros programas de televisión, incluyendo Robot Chicken como él mismo. Escritura Además de actuar y ocasionalmente dirigir, Campbell se ha convertido en un escritor activo, haciendo una autobiografía, If Chins Could Kill: Confessions of a B Movie Actor,If Chins Could Kill: Confessions of a B Movie Actor (ISBN 0-312-24264-6) que explica su carrera como actor en películas de bajo presupuesto. Una edición posterior incluye un capítulo donde agrega la reacción de sus seguidores hacia dicho libro. Campbell también escribió un libro titulado Make Love! The Bruce Campbell Way,Make Love! The Bruce Campbell Way (ISBN 0-312-31260-1) una novela cómica protagonizada por él mismo, quien intenta triunfar en las super producciones del cine. Posteriormente grabó una versión actuada de Make Love con su voz y la de compañeros actores, incluyendo a su colaborador Ted Raimi. La grabación consta de 6 discos con 6 horas de material. Además de sus novelas Campbell también escribió una columna en la revista X-Ray Magazine el 2001, un número del cómic "The Hire", una adaptación de "Man With The Screaming Brain" al cómic y la introducción a "The Complete Guide To Low Budget Feature Film Making" de Josh Becker. Filmografía Referencias Enlaces externos * Sitio oficial * * Noticias de Bruce Campbell * Entrevista a Bruce Campbell * Entrevista de Kittenpants.org * [http://www.thegate.ca/gallery/thumbnails.php?album=11 Make Love the Bruce Campbell Way] - Galería de fotos * Entrevista a Bruce Campbell * Entrevista de Pixelsurgeon * Entrevista a Bruce Campbell * Entrevista a Bruce Campbell Campbell Campbell, Bruce Campbell, Bruce Campbell, Bruce Categoría:Oregonenses